That brute that came back for more
by Courtney Anne Shadow
Summary: Warning; Yaoi, Shizaya, Forced sex, Profound language. Told from Izaya's perspective. It all started when Shizuo wanted to sit down, and Izaya just wouldn't make any space. THERE IS ACTUALLY 6 CHAPTERS, NOT 9. - Written by Courtney S. xxxx
1. Chapter 1

**That brute that came back for more  
Chapter 1.**  
_**  
{[ Ahh.. So this is the first thing I've written on this website,. Although I read stuff on here all the time.. ^^;; It's told in first person from Izaya's point of view  
Please don't hate! I know I'm not that good of a writer, and I had to tweak a bit of this story because one of the pages went missing a while ago. Anyway, kinky, nasty, profound Shizaya with an obvious M rating.  
Enjoy~ ]}**_

"Get off Shizuo.." I sigh again, pushing Shizuo away from me and onto the carpet-lined floor.

" Tch.. fine, be that way. See if I care!" He shouts then walks over to my large window [ - The more fitting words would be 'Glass wall' ], crushing cigarette after cigarette and dropping each onto the carpet, smouldering the expensive material.

"It's obvious you already care." I mumble, staring at the information on my laptop's screen. 'Male, aged 22. Weight; 185LBS. Height; 5'6". ' ..Where's the rest? I need more information than that.

"... What did you say, flea?" Shizuo grunts, now snapping my pencils up in his monsterous hands.

"I said.. it's obvious you already care. Now stop snapping my pencils, they're expensive. You couldn't afford any replacements." I say carelessly whilst frowning at the illuminated screen.

"_Me_? Care about _you_? You're out of your mind." He sneers at me then walks over from the window to my splayed out figure on the sofa. "Let me sit down." He says with clenched teeth.

I just stare up at him blankly. "There's so many other chairs, Shizu-chan."

"Move outta my way."

"..No, sit somewhere else." I turn my attention back to the computer screen.

"Fine." The blonde bends down, then sits on my legs. "I'll sit here then."

"Ow.. that hurts.." I sigh loudly. "Would you like to move."

"No, I'm going to sit here and you can't stop me." He grins down at me, but I just frown and shut the lid on my laptop, then turn to look at him.

"What?"

"You heard what I said. ... You haven't even got your knife~" He mumbles, starting to push his cold hand up underneath my shirt.

I panic and slap his arm away quickly. "Wh-what the fuck Shizuo?" I stutter quietly, staring at him while my legs became a little more numb under his weight.

" Don't push me away." He growls then slaps my cheek as hard as I had slapped his arm, moving his hands underneath my shirt again.

"A-ah.. Get off of me you brute.. I can't feel my legs.." I start to struggle underneath him but his fingers pull on my nipples, making me groan slightly.

"Heh.. You like this, don't you? I suppose you've never had anyone to give you pleasure, ne, Iza~ya~ Kuuun..?" His fingers tighten their grip while his lips turned up slightly in a smirk.

"Sh-shit.." I gasp painfully. "Get.. off of me.. Why are you doing this.. Shizu-chan?"

"I like you." He replies quietly, then moves down over me and presses our lips together, his tongue poking in through my lips. He tastes like smoke, it's disgusting.

I start to struggle again and mumble complaints against his lips. He parts the kiss for a moment, so I take the opportunity to suck in some air.

Shizuo sighs and looks at me. "Just be quiet." He says, then presses his lips against mine and kisses me roughly, I notice his hand slowly move it's way to my trousers so I make more noise and move my head to the side quickly, forcing us to stop the kiss.

"Stop, Shizuo! Don't do that, not there." I watch in horror as his hand slips into my jeans and grabs onto my length. "Sh-Shizuo, get.. off of me!" I kick up and manage to make him lose his balance, also aquiring the pins and needles feeling in the process.

The blonde squeezes his hand probably with as much strength as he could without seriously injuring me. I whimper when he lets go and moves my trousers and underwear out of his way, and hold onto his arm loosely. "Please stop.." I ask him pathetically, the taste of second-hand smoke lingering in my mouth. I didn't want to degrade myself like this in front of him..

"Fuck you, Izaya." He smirks again and starts feeling along my member, making my grip on his arm tighten. "I'll do what I want to, I'm stronger than you."

"Nngh.. no.." I moan slightly as his hand wraps around my length, pumping it quickly. It burns, but it also feels kind of good. I clench my teeth, nails digging into the brutes' arm, and press my head back into the sofa. "A-ah.." A tear makes it's way down my cheek as I tense up and feel semen leak out of my tip, drooling over Shizuo's hand.

"Now can.. you stop..?" I pant, letting go of his arm quickly and laying it beside me, my cheeks heated.

He raises a hand, so I naturally flinch, but then lowers it and moves off of me. "Get up.." He grunts.  
I stand up as quickly as I can, spying the world going by, the people not knowing the events that were happening in this office at this moment. My legs threatened to give way underneath me, but then my trousers dropped down onto the floor. I blush and bend over to pull them back up, but instead get a quick slap on my ass which made me yelp and gave a slight firey sensation to my behind. I straightened up quickly.

"Who said you could put those back on? You wont get dressed, you'll get un-dressed." He pulled down my underwear swiftly then smiled to me as if we were lovers having a picnic.

I blush angrily, moving a hand to cover my private area. "I'm not doing that, idiot! Leave me alone, get out."

"**Izaya!** I'm in charge, get your shirt off." He grabs my arm tightly and moves it away to uncover myself, while he glares at me. "Take. it. off."

"I.. I..I.." Now tearing up slightly, I shake his hand off of my arm and slip my shirt over my head, tossing it over in the direction of the sofa, then hang my head in embarrassment and anger.

"Nice body, Izaya-kun. I bet you've never worked a day in your life." The blonde then bends over and takes my nipple into his mouth, biting it slightly and rolling it between his teeth. I gasp sharply and scratch his back, groaning in discomfort. "O-ouh! It's not good, Shizuo, stop..!"

"No." He says simply, then moves behind me.  
I tense up immediately, shivering a little from the loss of touch. "Don't you _dare_, Shizu-chan. I _will_ kill you."

The brute just ignores me and grabs my ass, spreading me open. I gasp slightly as it hurts, and grab the office table right as he guides himself into me.

"Ah. Izaya-kun is a uke~ " He laughs to himself over the pained racket I'm making, scratches along my back, then grabs one of my hands - making me almost fall onto the floor, then presses it between my ass and his disgusting slimy meat rod which was thrusting inside me at a fast pace. I struggle to move it away but he keeps it there firmly.

"This is what love feels like~" He whispers into my ear.

I groan in reply, snatching my hand back and gripping onto the desk with it as he let it go to shove his filthy rod deeper into my intestines. I cry out, though I find myself sounding as if I enjoy it.

Shizuo reaches in front of me and grabs my length, making the sound a lion would make as he loaded his semen deep inside my gut. I moan, then gasp at the burning pain left from his cock stretching me open. "T-take it out.." I grunt, panting lightly.

"Oh, give it a rest flea." He grumbles, lets go of my length then leans in and whispers; "Now, you're mine~", And sinks his smoke-stained teeth into my delicate skin.

I feel a sharp pain snap through my back, as well as the pain that's now being inflicted onto my neck. I yelp, then groan and lean over further, watching my bare legs though my vision was slightly blurred with tears. When he had finished leaving a mark on me, he turned me over and stood me up straight.

"I'll come back when I'm bored." He told me, then kissed me once more. I try not to choke on the horrible taste and wait for him to finish. "Sayonara, Izaya-kun." He says to me with a smile. I stare after him while he walks out and shuts the door firmly behind him. Who knew Shizuo would ever do something like that to me? To anyone?

_**Knock, knock.**_

"Oh shit.." I curse to myself quietly and pull my underwear and trousers on - leaving my shirt off. I then tidy my desk up slightly and dump the forgotten cigarette butts and broken pencils into a rubbish bin.

"Erm, Come in." I call to whomever is behind the door. I stand up straight and pretend to be busy with something on my desk.

"Oh.. Izaya, what have you done to your back?" A narrarator-like voice asks me, I glance behind me and see Celty a few inches inside my office. I keep my back turned to her, not wanting her to see the bite Shizuo had left on my neck.

"I don't know. I guess I caught it on something when I was tidying earlier. Did you get the information I asked for?"

"Yes.. about that. I couldn't find anything on that man." Her phone replies loudly. I hear her turn the volume down slightly.

"Ah.. fuck.." I lean over slightly and clench my teeth, feeling a pain coursing up my spine. "Okay.. nevermind.."

"Are you going to be alright, Izaya?" She makes her phone ask, taking a few cautious steps toward me. I nod as a reply.

"Sure?" This time, she shoves her phone in my face and gives me the pleasure of reading it instead of hearing the robotic voice. I carefully push the device away and smile to her.  
"I said I'm fine. You're acting as if I've been raped or something." I laugh nervously. "It's fine, really. I'll sleep it off in a moment."

"Okay." She replies, I watch her fingers hover over the screen on her mobile. "Alright. If you're okay. I'll get going then." She watches me nod and smile, then exits the room, shutting the door behind her.

It's been about three days, and still no word or sight of that replusive monster, he hasn't even been on the DOLLARS chatboard at all.

I sigh to myself, rubbing my head. I hadn't really slept at all the last few days. I stare at my desktop for a moment then decide to search his name on the internet for no reason. I type it quickly and scan the results. A few fanfictions[-probably written by Erika] and pictures show up, a bio on his face-book, but not much else. Nothing unusual, at least. I sigh again and frown a little then exit the web page and turn the screen off.

I walk over to my sofa and notice my flick-knife on the floor, though I'm certain it wasn't there a moment ago. Being a man with slight OCD tendencies, I bend over to pick it up - but suddenly my hands are behind my back in a painful, awkward manner. It takes me a moment to register that my hands could no longer pick up the knife on my carpet, as my mind was a little groggy.

"Izaya-kun~ Me again~ How're you feeling? " He holds my hands tighter as I start to struggle.  
"Now, now," He laughs quietly. ".. Calm down."

"I.. didn't expect you to come back." I mumble then stop struggling. "Thought you were huddled up in some corner of your house feeling sorry for yourself."

"Hm.. sorry to dissappoint. So what have you got for me today~?" He chirps happily and holds my wrists with one hand, his other hand starting to grope my ass. I clench my teeth but don't protest. It didn't exactly get me anywhere last time.

"Do you like me touching you, Izaaaya kuuun?" He murmurs into my hair.

"Don't be such an idiot, you brute!" I growl, tensing up slightly as his fingers ran along my crotch.

"Tch, I thought you'd say something like that." He mumbles, pushing his hand down the back of my jeans and underneath my underwear, his fingers start to grope around again. I arch my back slightly at his cold touch to my heated area. "Mm.."

I jerk to the left slightly as one of his fingers pokes inside my still quite sore ass, then moan slightly.

"Are you alright, Izaya? You seem to.. be enjoying this too much." His lips press against my neck after he finished talking, then he nips there gently.

"Nnh.. fuck you, Shizu-chan.." I grumble, flinching at the tiny amount of pain.

He laughs at me and slips my trousers away as well as he could with one hand. "Vice-versa. Fuck _you_ Izaya~ Now.. is anyone going to come in?"

"How the hell should I know.." I grumble, knowing full-well it's everyone's day off for today.  
Shizuo hums to himself then lets go of my wrists to stretch my ass apart. I yelp and grab onto the carpet instead of my knife. He pushes my head down so my forehead touches the soft material. At least the carpet is clean.

The blonde spits on my ass, making me pull a face. Revolting. Then I feel him pushing into me and I feel like passing out so he can just do what he wants then leave me alone.  
I clench my fists on the carpet and arch my back as he starts to move inside me, it doesn't hurt as much as it did last time, and I feel a nicer, warm fluffy feeling in my head. Instead of yelling, screaming or crying, I feel my ass push up to the brutes' thrusts and moans spilling past my lips.

I groan loudly as something explodes inside my chest while I hear Shizuo laugh to himself and feel his hand moving on my length. He pulls himself out of me pretty much all of the way and I think he's going to stop. I actually catch myself before I say anything to provoke him. But then I feel him drive his member deep inside me at a force only Shizuo would be able to do. I scream slightly, but in pleasure, not pain.

He thrusts into me a few times, pulling on my erection, then moves away momentarily and I feel his mouth on my length, sucking it lightly.

I moan and push my ass in the air so he can taste me better, moaning and rolling my hips with pleasure. It feels good. But then he nips the tip of my length and I groan in pain, then move my hips away a little.

"Hmm.. You're liking this too much." Shizuo says after moving away from my cock and pushing inside me again.

"Shizuo-" I moan softly. "Shizuo..."

"What?" He scoffs, brushing his lips over my neck and nipping at my shoulder.

"Shizuo!" I cry out, panting slightly. "Why.. are you doing this again..?"

"...Because I like you." He replies quietly. " I want you. But I'd never be able to say it to you otherwise." He sighs, slowly groping my length again and slows down his thrusting.

"I'd listen!" I cry, feeling pleasure course through my body, making me shudder. I gasp, feeling a little dizzy.

_**{[ ~ Okay guys I'm going to have to stop here. It's 3am and I'm tired and scared that my parents will come in and shout at me for being on my laptop, rather than asleep. ;w; I hope you're enjoying the story! :D ]}**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[ Okay so. This is just going to be a second chapter of what I've written down so far because I've been busy lately and lazy and now it's 1:26am and I feel the urge to write. So here goesss.. Sorry to keep you all waiting.. **_**oAo**_**;; I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first chapter - which was technically about two chapters long.. ^^" It's a bit suckish but, meh**_**. ****Oh and I just found out that it's against the rules to post M rated shizz on fanfictionnet but whatever.**** :C ~~ Courtney Anne Shadow xxxx ]  
**

_**[[ Previously~  
**__"__Shizuo!" I cry out, panting slightly. "Why.. are you doing this again..?"  
"...Because I like you." He replies quietly. " I want you. But I'd never be able to say it to you otherwise." He sighs, slowly groping my length again and slows down his thrusting.  
"I'd listen!" I cry, feeling pleasure course through my body, making me shudder. I gasp, feeling a little dizzy... ]]  
__**  
**_Shizuo laughs lightly, but not the kind of laugh that meant he was having fun, it was the kind of laugh that meant; "Don't be stupid, Izaya."

I hate those laughs. Nobody laughs like that to me and get away with it, but as I am not really in a position to do anything about it, I should just keep my mouth shut. Like I never do.

"No.. No you wouldn't have. Not until now, anyway." He growls slightly and presses deep inside me, making me tense up and whimper to myself. " Shizu-chan is gaay~ Eww~ " he mimicks near my ear, pressing in deeper because he was so close. He smelt like.. cigarette smoke, sex and a faint hint of cherries.

I groan to myself as he bites my ear lobe, making me shiver slightly. "Y-you're not the only one, stupid Shizu-cha-hn.." The dumb blonde had leaked inside me while I was trying to say something revolutionary to him. Stupid brute. How revolting..

"Mmm.. ..? What do you mean?" He mumbles, pulling my ass cheeks apart as he started poking around inside me. It hurts, but I don't complain about it.

"N-nothing.. haa.. Shiiiizu chann.." I gulp and close my eyes, feeling like I could release any moment, if he kept on poking about inside.

Shizuo stopped though, and bit my neck, a bit too hard for my own pleasure, so it woke me up and brought me to depressing reality. "It's important, isn't it? This is what I mean.." He mumbles between soft kisses on my neck and cheeks. I feel warm and tired, not wanting Shizuo to stop, nor wanting him to finish. Or finish talking. He carries on anyway though.

"Your attitude is so annoying.. how am I supposed to tell you I.. love you.. when I want to crush your face into the pavement..?"

I feel my face heat up and let a soft whimper escape my lips as I move my head to look at him. "Sh-shizu-chan is a big jerk. You only like me for my bo-body.." I shudder and grasp the carpet under my nails. "ahaii.. Finish me off already and leave.."

He doesn't do anything for a moment, but then he started to move out slowly, making me breath a sigh of relief. I could always get off in the bathroom later.

But then the blonde forced himself into me quickly, making me rock forwards slightly and gasp for air. "S-stupid brute!" I moan quietly, pressing my forehead into the carpet.

"Uguuuh.."

"Izaya kuun..~" I hear, it's spoken softly though, and I feel dampened lips press gently against my ear, cheek, lips, neck and back. It felt nice, not like the feeling a few seconds ago. "Tell me you like me and I'll think about leaving.." I feel his breath on my shoulder as he mumbles, then slowly starts to lick my shoulder blade.

"M-mmmm.. that's nice.." I sway my hips slightly, smiling at the sensation. It's nice, it feels nice.. I feel warm.. cozy.. comfortable.. my member is weeping, yet it feels nice.  
"Izaaaya.." He hushes, trying to hurry me up.

"Ne.. but Shizu-chan is so stupid. I'm more intelligent, we're not meant to be together. I'm not supposed to love you." I eye him, watching him as he stops feeding me overwhelming pleasure. I balance myself on one hand and wipe the semen away from myself carefully. Just the cold touch makes me shudder now I'm close.

"..." His eyes narrow slightly, but more in.. sadness? Than anger. The brute can actually show signs of emotion, newsflash. "Just say it."

"I don't see why I should, Shizuzu. What good comes out of saying three words to a monster I detest? This could ruin my reputati-ooohhhnn.." Shizuo bucks his hips into me as I speak, making me make a squeaky moaning noise, mostly in suprise. It's like he needs to remind me that my reputation is already ruined simply by not attacking Shizuo while he fucks me.

"Izaya, be quiet. I asked for three-words, not a dictionary."

I narrow my eyes, watching him quietly. " I detest you."

The blonde takes my hips and starts thrusting inside me painfully, making me writhe around awkwardly. "Sh-shit.. Shizuo! This h-hurts! you'll break something.. aah.."

I hear him make a.. whining kind of noise, into my neck. "Say itt.." He groans, obviously bathing in pleasure, though I'm in agony. "Izaya.. say it~.."

I watch him, silently. He looks kind of weak now, I could push him off but.. he'd find some way of getting his filthy manhood inside of me again. I yelp slightly as he tries to push a finger inside me alongside his length.

"Shizu-chan! That hurts! It wont fit!" I cry to him, pulling my ass away from him, even though he's holding my hip as if I'm a tea cup and that's my handle. I couldn't exactly move away without getting my bones crushed. "Shizuuu.."

He looks at me, panting with a little drool dribbling down his cheek, obviously on the verge of either a pleasurable experience or a tantrum. He stops trying to push the finger inside me at least.

"Uh.." I blush slightly, staring at him. He looked nice when he wasn't hurting me, or thinking of hurting me.

"Y-yes Izaya-a-auhh.." He shuts his eyes, panting heavily and looking like he was concentrating on something.

"Shizu-chan.. I like you. There, I said it.." I frown, watching his eyes flutter open.  
"No.. you said it all wrong.." He mumbles, then pushes inside me stiffly, a low groan passing his lips.

"F-fine! .. ... .. I love.. love.. you.. " It was awkward to say. I didn't love Shizu-chan, and I'd never said those words in my life.

The blonde seems to arch his back, and with a horrible animal-sounding noise, like a dog wailing for it's master, he releases inside me. When I feel the hot liquid spill inside me, I feel nauseous, then I feel fingers wrap around my length and tug slightly - which makes me release also, with a gasp and a pathetic moan.

"shizu..chan.." I pant, trying to figure myself out again after a few minutes of dream-like haze. "disgusting.. my expensive carpet.." I mumble, more to myself than to the blonde who was now trying to sneak out of the door un-seen. "Shizuo.. ..." I narrow my eyes toward him and feel anger bubbling up in my stomach. But he's gone, and I'm alone again, for now.

I hate Shizu-chan. I'd rather see his guts thrown in the bin, rather than feel him inside of me.

I hate the sight of him.

I detest his voice, his caresses, his kisses.

I hate the way he.. makes me feel.. something.

_**[ Okieeees, chapter 2 finished. I actually changed most of this half-way through, this seemed better than what I wrote on paper. :|  
I hope you liked it, though it probably wasn't as good as the first chapter OxO;; I don't know.  
2:40 AM now, time to sleep. See you in the next chapter, if I decide to make one ^^ Otherwise, see you in a different fanfic entirely! ~Courtney xx]**_


	3. Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3.  
**  
**[[** _**Hey hey~ I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this, but if you are - THANK YOU SO MUCH! It means a lot. Sorry I haven't written anything for a while, I've just been sewing, being depressed and I'm busy with my singing lessons now. :  
Anyway - Please try to enjoy this chapter! **_:]  
- Courtney xx **]]**

It had been a while since I had moved from Shinjuku to Tonerimachi. The difference between where Shizuo lived and where I am now living is only about an hour, but it's better than the little amount of time it took him so it was better than nothing.  
A shame I don't have my big window anymore though.. I did like to watch my humans.  
I like to think of it as time to think, rather than an escape route. I don't escape Shizu-chan, He escapes me. That's how it goes. But right now, I'm not so sure.  
At this moment, the pen I am furiously clicking away decides to explode and the spring flies off somewhere underneath my little IKEA desk (I figured disposable furniture would be good, seeing as I'm not planning on living in this place for very long), lost forever - I sure as hell wasn't going to go on my hands and knees looking for it.  
The pen rolls away from me when I set it onto the desk, thanks to the surface not being level. "Ugh." I sigh, laying my arms over the desk. It's so boring here. So boring. I have no work, the chatboard is just people spreading rumours about me and my eyes hurt from the screen so I have it turned off.  
I turn my head to my mobile when I hear it chiming at me, then poke the "Answer" button, then "Speaker phone" button.  
"Yeah?" I mumble, too bored to make conversation.  
"Ah- Izaya! I've actually been trying to call you for a while.."  
"Shinra? What do you want? I've.. had my phone set to silent." I nuzzle my head slightly on the desk, planning to sleep.  
"It's.. Shizuo. He wants to talk to you." Shinra's voice lowered slightly, as if he didn't want to say what he was saying.  
"Yeah, sorry? Can't hear you. Sounds like a bad connection." I didn't try to hide the fact that I didn't care.  
"Oh-" I hear him move around a bit, then I hear traffic. "Okay I'm outside now. Is the connection any better?"  
"... Shinra. You're an idiot." I go to press the "Call end" button, but then a different voice is talking to me. Shizuo's voice.  
"Oi Izaya, I know you're about to hang up. Don't hang up, I said I want to talk to you. Where are you? I've been to your house and I can't find you anywhere. Also when I call your mobile, I get nothing - Like I'm on a restricted list."  
"Oh? That's a shame Shizu-chan. A damned shame." I press the button and end the call, not caring that Shizuo told me not to.  
I have an idea then, and punch the buttons on the mobile then hold it to my ear.  
"Hello? Yes. Orihara Izaya here. Yeah. I'd like you to.. Assasinate a Heiwajima Shizuo? Oh.. Yes, I _know_ he's very powerful. I don't care, you owe me - I want him dead. Thank-you~"  
I smirk to myself and hang up then close my eyes, nuzzling the desk again. It would be nice to have Shizuo executed but.. I know it wont be easy. Usually a phone call would get me anything in the blink of an eye but.. not when it's Shizuo involved.  
A few minutes later, my phone called again. "What?" I grumble, awoken from my slumber.  
"You.. Did you hire some bums to fight me?"  
"Hmmm.. I'd never." I mumble in annoyance. I knew they wouldn't even scratch him, but it was fun to think they would.  
"I know you did. Where are you?"  
"Where are you" I repeat in boredom.  
"I'm tracking your mobile." He says casually, making my heart thump to my knees painfully.  
"Aihh.. Oh? Really? Well.. technology these days Eheh." I make sure to hang up quickly.  
What if he shows up? Where will I go? Stupid Shinra! Lending his mobile to Shizuo..  
I rush to my bedroom quickly, stuffing random things I own into the suitcase I moved here with.  
I just hope that he wasn't able to track my location before I hung up.


	4. A small important-ish notice

[[ **I'm just writing a quick message to all me readers to say - I ****_know _****I'm not a good writer**.  
**A lot of writers on here aren't good. Some are amazing.**  
**That's life.**  
**If you don't like my story, you ****_don't_**** have to read it.**  
**I'm saying this on behalf of ****_" MikuH16 " _**  
**Their review said this;**

_" MikuH16:Ugh, this is terrible. The flow is off, no prose, no paragraphs..._  
_F*CK, it hurts my EYES! *hisses*_

_There is no explanation, no detail and no reason. Pure smut, and not well_  
_written either you should be ashamed of yourself posting something this bad. _

_I'm sorry if this hurts you but I thought I would be blunt. "_

**I usually take criticism alright, but this was quite hurtful. How am I supposed to get better if this is what I get?**  
**Anyway, this is the first bad review I've had, but I'm just wondering if I should continue if I really am such a bad writer.**  
**Message me if you would like me to continue writing this story - Otherwise I shall stop writing it.**

**Thank-you for reading up to here, and for following/reading/favouriting my story~ It means a lot, as I have said before.**  
**-Courtney xx** ]]


	5. Thank-you! New chapter coming soon

I am continuing the story, so don't worry. Just give me some time to write a nice chapter for you all kind people. ^^  
But just remember, don't like, don't read. Don't insult, keep it nice.  
Thank you~! 3

- Love,  
Courtney xxxx


	6. Ch 4 thoughtheotherchapterwascalled 4

**Chapter 4.**

[[Thanks so much for all the messages/reviews and support!  
Also, I got bored during the last part for some reason, so it may not be as good as the rest, I'm not sure, I never proof-read my stuff.. (~ ;n;)~ #guiltyconfession1  
Anyway.. xD  
Enjoy**~!**** 3  
- Courtney ]]**

After thinking for a moment I decided I may as well stay home because if Shizu-chan _does _come here he'd just hurt me a bit then leave, right?

I start to pack my things again, shrugging to myself - If that's how I was going to think about it, then I may as well move back to my old place where I could hire some humans and make an army against the brute, that's the only way anything is going to get better.

Alright then Izaya, I say to myself while locking my suitcase, I'll tell the landlord and move out before anyone gets here - that will confuse the blonde for sure~  
First, I check to see if there is anything left that I may have missed then I walk out of the flat and pull a grey and blue jacket on over myself rather than my fur-trimmed coat - I think maybe if I pass Shizu-chan hopefully he wont recognise me and just keep walking by - if I'm lucky he wont notice me.

My hand twists the knob to the landlords' office and I step in, explain my sudden leave to the old man and pass him my keys and some bank notes, then step back out again and shiver at the sudden change in temperature. I wish I'd brought something warmer to wear, but it's kind of late now.

After two buses and a train I am finally back home, though it's darker now so the temperature had dropped some more, and of course my heating has been turned off for a while now, though it was quite warm already, strangely. The apartment is unusually warm, but it's still quite cold, so I drop my bag down and rush over to turn the hot water and heating on and immediately I feel a hot air blowing into the house, it's nice to be back and feel the hot air blow through my hair from the vents in the ceiling.

I pick my case back up off of the floor and smile slightly as I drop it onto my desk then look out of the window briefly, not seeing any people around. I wonder why? Though it doesn't matter, I don't even know what the time is. I head over to the bathroom and take my clothes off then push them into the clothes washer and step into the bath.  
I take the shower head and twist the hot water faucet, letting the water flow over my body and scald my skin. Even though it hurts, it feels nice to have such warmth on my body after all the cold from the outdoors.

After the shower, I pull a towel around my hips then take my now clean, wet clothes, and place them into the dryer then head to my bedroom to lie down. My skin was still wet, and my hair drenched, but I couldn't be bothered to dry myself. I close my eyes to relax and find myself slowly fall asleep from the warmth..

I wake up suddenly what must have been a few hours later, wincing at the bright sun shining in through the window and shivering slightly because my hair was still wet and my skin damp. Though.. there was a strange feeling.. I try to adjust my eyes and feel myself grunt slightly, then wonder why I did so, It must be that alien feeling. I finally look down but I don't see anything so I grunt some more and sit up slowly, rubbing my thighs to soothe the cramps. Wow it's so bright, I wonder what the time is? Not that I know where my mobile is.

Slowly, I step into the living room - not really caring that I only had a towel around myself. Nobody ever looked inside my big window anyway. I was suddenly startled out of my dreary state by the sound of a crash of metal against tiles coming from the kitchen. I freeze then step back a few paces and grab my knife off of the desk, pointing it in front of myself threateningly as I slowly step into the kitchen.

I guessed it would be Shizuo before I saw the backside of him. The brute is bending over so I can only see his ass and the fact that he's scooping up the broken teacup with a dustpan and brush. He notices me and straightens up, tipping the ceramic into my bin. "Izaya..?" He mumbles, stepping toward me slightly. I step back, keeping my arm steady.

"What are you doing in my house?" I ask, frowning. "Breaking my things."

"No, I was keeping care of the place for when you get back.." He says, looking to the knife I'm pointing at his gut. "Would you put that away? I'm not in the mood to fight you."

"I want you out." I say, pointing to the door but keeping my gaze and knife locked onto him.

The blonde decides to take a step forward, making my knife jab into him slightly, his expression says he will keep walking forward even if he gets stabbed. So be it, brute. I wont lower my arm~

Suddenly I'm aware that I am completely naked. My arm shakes slightly and I look down to see my towel on the floor, thanks to Shizuo's quick tug. I quickly bend down and grab hold of it, keeping the knife poked in the idiot blonde's stomach, and pull it up to cover myself. He moves away and walks around me, so I take a stab at him as he walks past, though he just flinches and continues walking. I take this moment to tie the towel around my waist again, tighter this time.

"Shiizu-chan.. Where are you?" I call out quietly, sneaking through into the main room of my house. He isn't here through. Just then, I feel all the heaters turn off, and a clunk to notify me that the hot water has also been switched off. The apartment is pretty spacy, and a window is open, so it doesn't take long for me to be shivering. I'll probably get sick if I stay in a towel with no heating on, I think to myself, then lower my arm and hurry into my bedroom. It's colder in here, but I'll be okay once I have clothes on.

"Izaaya-kunn.." I hear from the main room. Oh shit, I thought he'd left.

I stay quiet and shuffle into some trousers and a T-shirt then grab my knife again, wiping off the little amount of blood on it from my swipe at Shizuo earlier, and walk out into the main room, shivering slightly. He must be in the kitchen. I sneak toward the heating room so I can turn the heating back on at least but when I open the door, Shizuo is standing there with a smug look on his ugly face.

"Cold, isn't it, Flea?" He says casually, grabbing my knife and forcing it out of my hand by the blade. I mean, who grabs onto a blade? Stupid brute. I've lost my knife but at least his hand is bleeding. I smile, looking at his bloodied hand.

"Why are you smiling?" He grunts, then grabs my wrists and twists them slightly, making me wince a little. I lift my leg up and knee him in the groin, making him make a satisfying yelp, though his grip only tightens.  
"A-awh. Shizu-chan, you're bleeding on me. It's revolting, let go." I wriggle my fingers and wrist, pulling a face at the feeling of his blood on me.

"It's cold." He repeats again, though gritting his teeth slightly.

"What do you want me to say? Of course it's _cold _you brute! You turned off the heating!" I start to fume, kneeing his groin a few more times. His reaction was to.. hug me. It's not a normal hug though, it is a constraining hug. To keep me still. I thrash around, his nails pushing slightly into my back. His weight pushing against me made it hard to breathe.

He bends over slightly, despite my thrashing, and holds onto my legs and shoulders, pulling me off of the ground. I stop thrashing momentarily, wondering what the hell he's playing at, turning off my heating then picking me up. He starts walking slowly and lowers his face to mine, making my stomach churn. I move my head to the side while frowning, then start to push on him again. "Put me down you revolting piece of shit!" I spit at him in anger.

He stops, a angry expression coming over him, then lets go of me, letting me fall onto the floor. I whine slightly, shutting my eyes tight and arching my back. That really hurt. I feel his body over mine, his hair on my cheek, so I open my eyes - expecting his face to be looming over mine so I can bite his nose or something, though he isn't. I realise his head is over my shoulder, his hands are keeping my hands down and his legs, keeping mine down. I struggle slightly only to be met with a horrible pain in my neck.

"Argh! Shizuo! Get off! Go away! That hurts.." I wince, struggling only slightly now as I feel him sucking on the bite he made. "Wh-what the fuck, are you a vampire now?!" I start to feel a little light, thinking of the sight of my blood. I didn't have to think about it though, he moves his head and clamps his lips onto mine, making me grunt and struggle again. He slowly.. lets the blood into my mouth, making my eyes shoot open. Disgusting, what is he doing?

I notice he isn't going to move off of my mouth until I do something with the blood in my mouth, but I don't know what to do with it. I don't want to swallow it - I'm not a blood-sucker. I like other people's blood, to see it. But when it's my blood, I freak out slightly. I grunt, trying to kick him, my eyes closing slightly. He's not letting me breathe. If I breathe through my nose, I'll choke on this stuff in my mouth. He moves my hands, to hold them both with one hand, then runs his cold fingers up my shirt - causing me to shiver and grunt into his mouth, then struggle again.

I decide to swallow the blood, and with much difficulty I do. He licks over my tongue and pushes it around slightly. I don't resist though he can see my desperate expression. I struggle slightly again, pressing his tongue away, and finally he moves his mouth away. I gasp and take in large amounts of oxygen, groaning lightly when his fingers pull on my nipple. "Sh..i.. ha.. Disgusting.. shit.." I pant, eyes closed as I try to get my breathing back to normal. He nibbles on my lower lip, rubbing his dirty fingers over my body again. I whine as his mouth covers up mine again and I open my eyes slightly, to look into his with a slight pleading expression. I'll pass out if he toys with me like this.

I kick around and move my arms, arching my back. Anything to make him move off of me and let me breathe. He licks the sides of my tongue, then presses his tongue a little further toward my throat, so my stomach starts to churn again. If I'm sick now, it would be hilarious. I move my head to the side, but he moves with me and starts to kiss me slowly, passionately. I want him off of me. "Nnghn" I grunt, signalling that I have no air. How can he keep his breath this long? Inhuman freak.. His lips move away and I gulp in the air again, feeling him move my trousers and boxers away.

"Off!" I shout angrily, turning my body to the side a little. He moves me back with his elbows (that will bruise later) then licks over my now-exposed member, earning a strangled breathless moan from me.

"Izaya-kun, calm down and you might like it." He mumbles to me, swirling his tongue on my tip slowly.

"Nnghhnn.. Brute.. I'll never like anything you ever do for, or to me." I glare slightly, wriggling about as he takes it into his mouth slightly. "O-oh.. ah, stop.. Shizu-chan, it doesn't feel good. It hurts." I'll admit that I lied. It feels very good, I just wish it was Masaomi or something, not Shizuo.

"Shut up and enjoy it, Flea. Enjoy the pleasure before the pain." He smiles slightly, then rubs at my balls a little, making me go red with embarrassment, then he pushes me into his mouth and sucks on my member quickly.

"E-eeyah.." I groan nervously, then thrust my hips up into his face, causing him to gag slightly - though he doesn't stop. In fact, I think he's going faster now. I thrust up again, faster this time. He gags a little louder, drool escaping his mouth. I look away in disgust and wait for him to finish while I keep my mouth tight shut to spare him the pleasure of my moans. He notices though, and lets go of my hands to squish both of my cheeks together with his cold hand, making my lips a sort of O shape. I groan loudly and scratch at his arm with my free hands, tugging on it, but he keeps it there and I can't keep in any sounds now.

I buck my hips up and dig my nails into his hand, finally forcing him to let go of my face. I move my jaw around and rub my cheeks then yelp slightly as the brute pinches my nipple tightly. "Sh-shizu chan.." I mumble, looking down to him. I just see his bleach blonde hair bouncing slightly. I look at my hands, then start to push on his head. "Get off.." I grumble, moaning slightly. "Off.." I gasp, feeling his teeth scrape on my member slightly. I'm not a masochist when it comes to sex, it doesn't feel good.

Shizuo looks at me in a threatening way then grabs hold of my wrists again, earning a slight whine from me. "Shizu-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'll.. .. You brute! I'm.." I shudder slightly, pressing my hips up to his mouth. "I'm.. going to.. kill you.. A-ahm.." I grab onto his hair tightly, which probably hurts - not that I care, and release into his mouth, pressing deeper in his throat as I did so, just for the satisfactory gag and splutter I am rewarded with. My fingers relax in his hair and I lay there panting for a moment, zoned out.

"Izaya-kun!"

I blink a few times and look to Shizuo, a faint blush spreading over my cheeks. Shit! I can't believe I let him do that, and actually enjoyed it. Worst still, I let him _see _that my body enjoyed it.

"Izaya." He says, raising a brow. "Did that feel really good?" I shake my head to him, then frown as his finger starts to caress my lips. "I know it felt good. You love me, right? You said so before. Even Shinra knows you love me."

No..  
I stare at him then move my head to the side, getting irritated by the caressing. Shizuo told Shinra about that? I only said that to make the brute leave me alone. "I do not love you. I despise you. You make me feel sick, and I hate the colour of your hair." I smirk slightly, proud of what I just said. His expression doesn't seem to change though, which pisses me off slightly.  
"Shizu-chan. I just insulted you." I say, just in case he didn't realise what I'd said.

"Shizuo stop staring at me. You look like a dead fish." I wriggle slightly to cover myself, only to feel his grip tighten on me. "Ne, You're making me hurt."

"You know.." Shizuo trails off for a moment to stand up, then he looks back down at me. I hate to be looked down upon, he knows that. Everyone knows that. "You know, I do like you, Izaya. I like you enough to keep care of your house and sexual needs. This is what I get in return. Insults and bruises."

I frown at him and cover myself up as much as I can for my own sake. "I didn't ask you to break my things or rape me, Shizu-chan."

He looks to me silently then turns away, walking away slowly.  
"You deserve anything bad that comes your way!" I shout just as I hear the front door open, then close.  
Shizu-chan left when I was trying to insult him.  
He will not get away with walking out on me like that.


	7. CHAPTER 5 : It's almost the end :

**Chapter 5.**

[[ Heyo! Thank-you for _**still **_**reading this - and, if you happen to be a new reader and you've read up to here, then you must have liked the story, right? So please share this around and stuff! ;u;  
Also, I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONNG DELAY.  
Thank-you all very much!  
- Courtney ]]**

First, I guess I'll say I'm _still _sore from Shizu-chan's forcing himself on me.  
It's been about a week now, and luckily I haven't seen him for a while, not even in the city. I've changed the lock on my door so he can't get in, and I heard him trying to break in quietly once, but I guess he gave up.

I snap out of my thoughts as the kettle clicks to notify me that the water had boiled. I pick it up from the little electric hob, then tip some water into my cup, over my raspberry tea bag. The water slowly turned to a pink colour and a nice delicate scent slowly made it's way around the kitchen, bringing a small smile onto my lips.

My hands close around the mug, then I walk slowly into the living room and sit down onto my couch, wincing slightly at the feeling of sitting when my backside is so sore. Damn that brute. He's like a cat, leaving his "mark" on me.

I relaxed into the settee, letting my eyes wander over to the singed patch of carpet from Shizu-chan's stupid cigarettes. It seemed years ago now, but I knew it wasn't.  
My eyes looked away from the burnt fibers and up to the ceiling. I sip my tea slowly, thinking everything over that had happened the last few days. I then set my tea down onto the small mahogany table and snuggle onto my side, slowly drifting off to sleep.

When I wake up, I panic slightly at the sight of a human figure in my house.  
"Shizu-chan?" I call out timidly, curling up a little tighter on the sofa.

"Hm? Izaya?" Masaomi Kida pokes his head around the corner, smiling when he sees me. "Ah~! I found you~"

"Oh.. Masaomi." I smile slightly, then slowly sit up, rubbing the back of my head. "What is it? Why are you here?"

"Calling out for Shizuo, yeah? I haven't seen him for a while. If you were looking for him, that is." He smiles brightly then sort of slides into the space next to me and wriggles up so our sides are touching. "I just came for some friendly interaction, of course~"

"Eh.. I seriously doubt that." I raise a brow slightly then stretch, raising my arms up high in the air and shutting my eyes tight - a small yawn escaping my mouth. "I don't have an porn or anything to give to you, Masaomi."

"O-oh I didn't.. nevermind.. So, what are you doing back in Shinj-"  
_**  
Knock, Knock.**_

I glance over to Masaomi, who huffs because he couldn't finish talking, then over to where the door is.

"Izaya-kun, the door was open, so I let myself in."

Oh shit.  
I look over to Masaomi quickly, now he looked quite puzzled.

"Hey, Shizuo, We're on the couch." Kida calls to the blonde, wriggling away from me slightly.  
Yeah, that made me feel safe, thanks Kida.

"Oh.. Company?" Shizuo is in casual clothes for once, hands stuffed in his pockets and an un-lit cigarette in his mouth. "Hey Kida."

"Izaya..?" Kida gives me a look, then nudges my arm. "Why is Shizuo not raging into your place?"

"Well.. you see I-"

"We're going out." Shizuo says blankly, expression not wavering in the slightest as he talks over me. "Like, we're in a relationship. He's my boyfriend now, and he loves me."

"Shizu-ch-"

"Wow! I never would have guessed. But how do I know this isn't just a joke, or a test or something?" Kida wriggled excitedly in his chair. He must have picked up some bad manners from Erika.

"We're not toge-"

Shizuo's face was suddenly in front of mine, so I gulped and leaned back a little bit, but he held my cheeks.  
"Love you, Izaya-kun." He stared in my eyes as if daring me to complain, then pressed his lips against mine. Shizuo's tongue quickly moved past my lips and started to move with mine, but I stayed stiff.

_We're not together, Kida._

Shizuo's tongue pushes my tongue back, rubbing all over mine. He pulls my tongue into his mouth, making me feel slightly sick because from the unlit cigarette, his mouth had the idle taste of a strong cigarette.

_I don't like him, Masaomi, much less love him._

His hand slowly pushes under my shirt. I shiver then move away a little, bite his tongue then move away entirely.

"You make me sick, Shizu-chan. Disgusting. We're not together, I hope we'll never be." I glare at him, then remember Kida.  
"Oh.." I turn and see Masaomi staring at us, with eyes bigger than his skull.

"My god! That was so hot! I wish I could do that with Mikado, or some really hot girl. You know, it's hard to get into a relationship now-a-days. Especially seeing as most girls weigh over 40st now. I mean, imagine having sex and being bottom..?" I decided to let Masaomi rant by himself, and kicked Shizuo in the gut for daring to kiss me like that.

The blonde stumbles back awkwardly, then pretends he had meant to do that.

"hey- Izaya! That's not very nice." Masaomi whines at me. I enjoyed his company until now. "You're supposed to treat your boyfriend with love and respect! Don't you love Shizuo?"

I look to Shizuo with a blank expression, then smirk.

"Of course I love Shizu-chan. He's my life now. He is the ice in my icecream, the nicotine in my cigarette. But I guess my foot slipped and kicked him." I pat the messy blonde hair tauntingly. "Sorry Shizzy. I love you~" I then blow a kiss to them and hurry off then lock myself in my room.

I don't know what my emotions are telling me,

But I don't love Shizuo.

I'm just getting used to seeing him a lot is all, that must be it.


	8. Sorry I do this way too often

POSTPONED CHAPTER 5 _

I am SO sorry about having to make all you lovely people wait.  
I HAVE actually written quite a bit of the next chapter, but I'm planning on it to be the ending/s - so I need like.. a time to sit down and type it all up. I wanted to upload what I had written but I thought I better not.

Also, the review I recieved from "CrowEatingMoth" Was just brilliant, thank you so much, you really helped me out there. 3

Again- I am really sorry.

I haven't actually been on my laptop for a week due to lack of fast internet.. TT^TT""

I have been wasting my life with old Spectrum games like Skool Daze, Manic Miner, Temple Terror and Tiler..

Thanks for sticking around everyone.

- Courtney xxxx 


	9. Chapter 6 - The End

**That brute that came back for more.  
Chapter 5.**

_[ Sorry about the wait... ; n ;  
I just realised that every time I put a heart it does this; 3  
Thank-you for sticking with me to the ending!_

I was going to do multiple endings but.. This one is more truthful. So unless I get enough people shit-talking me into making an alternate ending then I'll just be leaving you all with this xD If you don't like it.. well.. uh.. I'M SORRY /3

- Courtney xx ]  
_

When I said to Shizu-chan that I loved him, I hope you all realise that I was lying to him.  
In no way, shape or form - do I love that brute. I want that to be nice and clear.

I'm still in my bedroom though Kida and Shizuo are talking and laughing loudly in my living room. It annoyed me that they would stay over at my house even though I hadn't welcomed either of them, and I wasn't even talking to them. I decided I needed to get rid of them both.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed that I were previously lying on, then stood up and slowly opened my bedroom doors. "Kida-kun~?" I called out with a disgustingly sweet tone of voice.

Almost immidiately, Kida appeared in front of me, his cheeks were a pinkish colour and his eyes were unfocused. "Mm, Izaya?"  
... They'd been drinking my beer! What bastards!

"I'd like you to leave now. I have Namie coming over soon." I lied about that last part simply because I knew Masaomi didn't like the woman.

He gave a satifying whine, then walked off. I heard him telling Shizu-chan that he was leaving, then the door open and shut.

"Izayyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aa-kunnnnnnnn. I was having fun.. with.. Kiiida. Whyy you make him go?" I hear called from the living room.

I pull my shirt off and push down my trousers slightly, smirking, then walked into the living room with Shizuo. "I wanted him to leave.. so we could have some fun~ I'm feeling pretty hot right now and I'd like it if you could cool me down.. ne.. Shizu~ chan~?" I put a finger to the hem of my trousers and inched them down slowly, smiling to the other. I feel like a whore, but this is part of my plan.

"Oh.. heh.. " I feel his eyes look along my delicate figure, it makes me feel a little sick, but I let him anyway. "Okay.. Here? In the bedroom..?" He asks, slowly standing up.

I smile again and wriggle my finger at him, indicating the fact that I want him to follow me to the bedroom. He obeyed and walked after me, wobbly on his overgrown feet.  
Because Shizuo was pretty drunk on _my beer_, it was easy to have him drooling over me and being all submissive.

"Shizu-chan~" I giggle, and instantly regret doing so. How horrible it sounds to make such a sickening noise. "Let me feel your love?" I wriggle my trousers off and throw them into a corner of the room, my shirt following soon after.  
As I do this, Shizuo just stares at me blankly.

"Shizu-chan.." I huff, placing my hands on my hips. After a moment of him just staring at me, I waggle my hips impatiently. "SHIZU-CHAN. I'm asking you to fuck me! Are you stupid, or too drunk to understand?!"

The stupid monster looks in my eyes then, as if he only just realised what I said. "Oh..!" I see a slight blush pass over his cheeks, then I feel his rough hands twist my nipples.  
I flinch and look away to my bedside table, to make sure everything is still in the right place for my plan. Luckily, it is.

"You're not going to.. hurt me, are you Izaaaaya..?" He asks, hiccuping slightly as his hand pushes into my boxers. My cock is limp but I guess he doesn't really care that I'm not turned on over some sixty foot tall drunken idiot feeling me up.

"No, Shizu-chan. I told you, I love you. I just.. want you to make love to me. To seal the deal, you know?" I smile and push my hips up into his hand.

"Mhh.. Okay.." He grins, showing his teeth off to me. I wonder when was the last time he brushed his teeth. I try not to think about it too much as his lips practically smash against mine. I'm caught off-guard by the action, but I don't let it show.

I let out a couple of fake moans, feeling him pushing me back toward the bed as he kisses me. "Mh- Shizu-chan~! I want to be inside of you this time.."

Because he was drunk, he just nodded and let go, shrugging his clothes off onto the floor. The sight makes me queasy, but I stay calm and guide him onto the bed, then make him lay down on his front.

I rub on his entrance, looking away as I did so. He groans blissfully, unaware of what my plan is. "Does that feel good, Shizu-chaaaan~?" I ask him, pressing a finger inside his disgusting asshole.

"Mmmhm.." He mumbles in return, tensing slightly as he feels my finger push in, then relaxing again when I had picked up a nice pace. I didn't say anything for a while and continued to finger my enemy, pushing other digits in when he became loose for me.

I realised I had all of my fingers inside him, only my thumb was missing out. My crimson eyes darted over Shizuo's face. His eyes are closed and quick, beer scented pants emenating from his mouth.  
I slowly squished my hand as if I were a girl trying on a bracelet, then pushed it into him. A satisfied smirk plasters it's self onto my lips as I fist him quickly, his pants turning to moans.

This wasn't part of my plan, but.. it's always fun to mess around with the monster. Eve if my hand does feel disgusting. I'll probably soak it in anti-bacterial liquid later on.

I pull out my hand, earning a whimper from Shizu-chan. I smile and wipe my hand on a paper towel. "Shizu-chan I'm going to push inside of you now, okay?" I position myself over him, taking something from the top of the bedside cabinet while the monster had his eyes shut.

"mmkayyy Izaaa.." He grunted, face stuffed in my pillow. Okay, I'll be washing my whole bed and pillows later on, then.

I push myself into him, though it's a little painful because my member is still limp and there's no lube. Luckily the fisting had opened him up so his ass was loose around me.

After a while of losing my reputation with every thrust, I decide I'm bored with Shizuo now. He isn't even doing anything, he just groans and says how good he feels.  
I decide.. that now is the time to carry out my plan.

"Hey Shizu-chan~?" I flick out the blade of my flick knife, smiling.

"Mm?" He opens his eyes and stares at the knife. "Wait.. Izaya?" It looks like he's sobered up a bit.

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" I ask innocently.

"What are you.. doing with that knife..?" He starts to move away, so I pull out of him.

"Just to tease you with." I answer stubbornly as he turns onto his back.

I glide the knife over his chest, making him shiver. "See? It makes you harder, doesn't it? I always do this to myself when I masturbate."

"Really..?" He gives me a skeptical look, but doesn't make any move to stop me.

I nod in return, caressing his length.

"Okay." He says, yawning then moaning slightly as my finger glides over his slit, my knife teasing around his nipple.

"Shizu-chan?" I ask sweetly, smiling.

"Yeah, flea?" He grunts in return, eyes half-closed.

"I hate you.. So much."

A grin makes it's way across my lips as he gives me a puzzled look, though he doesn't look like that for much longer. I stop teasing him with the knife, though fist his length and push the knife in directly over his heart.

His eyes show how petrified he is as I smile, wriggling the knife to make it go in further. There was a lot of blood, but I was ignoring it, instead staring at his face. He opens his mouth to say something but just stutters something.

I move in, smiling, and kiss his lips gently.

"I'm sorry Shizu-chan.. I was starting to like you and.. I just can't have that~ Have fun in hell, you monster." I watch him choke up blood, then look into his eyes, waiting for the life to fade in them. It took a few minutes, but his eyes finally clouded over so I glided my fingers over his eyelids and kissed each one.

Now, I can live normally.  
Peacefully.  
Maybe I can even get Masaomi-kun to play with me.

Life will be.. so much fun..

So lonely..

Maybe killing Shizu-chan wasn't such a good idea..

I look to the blonde's lifeless body with a blank expression, all the fights, the games and the rape passing through as memories.

No..

I did love Shizuo..

And now he's dead.


End file.
